


Barreling Towards the Inevitable

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Businessman Chris Argent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Swearing, Underage Stiles Stilinski, Were-fox Stiles, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Mates, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He’s not ready for Stiles’ first heat, but the omega’s body is saying that they are rapidly barreling towards the inevitable.





	

* * *

 

Stiles sits there fidgeting in the corner of the office while Chris works at his desk, pretending to ignore the young omega. The fox has been wary ever since coming down into the office earlier after all the employees had left for the day. Stiles hasn’t said anything about why he’s there, only wandering in quietly and sitting down without saying a word. Chris leaves him be for now as he tries to finish up the last of his paperwork for the week.

Eventually, Stiles is no longer content to sit in the corner being ignored. He’s been feeling off in recent days and he’s not sure why. There’s a pull towards Chris, but Stiles has, for the most part, ignored it. Earlier that morning he had awoken in Chris and Derek’s bed alone. He’s pretty sure he had fallen asleep on his own across the hall last night. He had burrowed under the covers, rolling around and snuggling under the cozy sheets before realizing what he was doing. Embarrassed he’d scuttled out of the room and back to his own to hide. Chris and Derek were already gone for the day, so at least there was that. Now with Chris focused on the papers in front of him, Stiles is feeling antsy. He wants that attention on him, but he’s unsure how to get it. So he decides to fuck it and walks over to the alpha.

Chris sees a movement out of the corner of his eye and when he looks up there’s Stiles. He raises his brow, only to get a frown in return from the teen. “What’s wrong?” he asks. Instead of an answer, he gets a scowl and an irritated huff in return. Idly the alpha drums his fingers of his right hand against the desk as he waits for the teen to say something.

Stiles crosses his arms in irritation and clenches his jaw. He’s irritated and he doesn’t know why. Chris is looking at him, but it’s not enough. “I don’t know,” he grits out sullenly with a glare. Chris looks at him for a moment longer before pushing his chair back enough to clear the desk. He doesn’t say anything, leaving Stiles to decide on how he’ll answer the invitation.

Stiles gives another huff, hands clenching into fists where they rest against his rib cage. Reluctantly he edges forward. When Chris continues to remain silent and passive, the teen takes another step and another until he’s flush against the older man. Chris only leans back a little and Stiles hesitates only a second before planting himself on the alpha’s lap, hunching down with tension. Chris just gives a quiet hum and pulls himself back toward the desk to pick up from where he left off.

The alpha holds the omega in his lap, arm wrapped securely around his waist while the other hand flips pieces of papers as he finishes reading them. After several minutes Stiles has begun to relax. He turns his head around, hair brushing against the strong jaw. The teen doesn't know why he does it, but the urge comes out of nowhere. Carefully he ghosts his nose along the edge of the alpha's jaw line. His eyes are wide and he breathes out softly, tiny puffs of air hitting the older male's face.   

Chris instinctively dips his head closer so that the teen can continue his pursuit. It is the right decision as the young fox cautiously presses his nose into the area of the neck where it connects to the jaw. Carefully the teen takes a deep inhale and closes his eyes as he feels his lungs fill with Chris' musky scent that identifies him as a healthy strong dominant male.   

Chris tightens his hold Stiles, silently urging him to continue his exploration. Stiles nuzzles closer, lips brushing along the warm skin. The fox jerks back in surprise at what he has done, embarrassed by his behavior he hunches back down, tension reappearing in his body.   

Chris doesn't say anything, knowing the teen is working on instinct and is confused about what is going on. Instead, he continues his silent perusal of work, thumb drawing small soothing circles on Stiles’ hip.

After a few moments, Stiles relaxes, leaning a little into the older male. Chris carefully lowers his head until he can nose at a silky black ear. He drops a tiny kiss on the tip before continuing his work.

Stiles feels a flush overcome him when Chris does this. Slowly he reaches his finger up and touches a button on Chris' shirt, lightly tracing the edge.   

Stiles lifts his head up a little and then a little more. With a whine, he pushes his nose back into its original spot along the back of the jaw. The omega takes a deep breath, holding the scent in his lungs before breathing out and repeating the process. He's familiarizing himself with the alpha's scent and in the process, he's marking the older male.

Chris quietly sits there, warm puffs of air hitting his skin. The teen nuzzles further into the alpha and Chris responds by pulling Stiles closer to his body. Long lean fingers clutch at his shirt as the teen twists around and straddles the lap beneath him. Chris guides Stiles into place, keeping his hands resting lightly on his hips.  

Stiles is riding high on pheromones at this point. Chris scent is addictive and the omega can't get enough. He continues to pant moist air on tan skin and gasps when his lips brush against the neck. Hesitantly he sticks out his tongue and takes a tiny lick. A shudder runs through the alpha's body and embolden, Stiles takes another lick. Soon he is painting tiny licks across Chris' neck until he reaches a spot that holds his attention. The alpha's scent is really strong here and the teen can't help himself when he leans in and carefully encloses it with his teeth. Gently he bites down and gets a low groan in response. Stiles worries at the spot for several more seconds before pulling off to admire his work of perfect teeth prints. Eagerly the omega pushes forward again, only this time he latches on and sucks hard.

Chris groans again, slumping down a little in his office chair, legs falling open a little. He pushes Stiles down into his lap where his cock is now swollen. The teen has just claimed him as his alpha and is marking him. He doesn't know if the Stiles is aware of what he is doing, but the alpha is not stupid enough to try and stop him. Instead, he wraps his arms around him and draws him tighter to his body, headed tilted to the side for better exposure for the fox. Chris isn’t sure where this is going. He knows where he hopes where it’s heading, but either way, it’s getting late and should anything proceed further it’s not happening in his office when they have a perfectly secure penthouse several floors above.

 

***

 

“Shh...shh...shh,” Chris says as he lightly kisses the side of the teen’s head. “I have you love, it’s okay,” he croons. Stiles can only gasp an answer. They are lying facing one another on the large master bed, in a nest of expensive sheets and fluffy comforter. Chris has his hand beneath the fox’s tail, his middle finger buried knuckle deep inside the teen’s ass. He slowly pumps in and out of the tight heat.

“Please,” Stiles begs as he tries to huddle closer to the larger male. Chris drops his head down and captures a black ear into his mouth, giving it a little pull. The teen cries out, pushing himself closer, unsure of how he feels with what is going on in his ass. He gasps into the man’s toned chest, tasting the alpha’s scent on his tongue. Stiles whimpers, breathing open mouth against Chris’s skin.

Chris can only groan. He’s not ready for Stiles’ first heat, but the teen’s body has been signaling that it is rapidly barreling towards that inevitable event. Being around Chris (and a sexually active Derek) seems to be wreaking havoc on the young omega.

An omega starts their heat between sixteen and eighteen, which is when they are considered an adult. In this world, if you can breed, you’re an adult. The teen has barely turned seventeen and hasn't had a real heat yet. The alpha is desperate for the teen, but he remembers how his and Derek’s first time was and he’s afraid of what might happen with Stiles.

Stiles is tight, tighter than Derek had been at the time of their first mating and Chris doesn’t think there’s enough slick in the world to ease the way for his cock. He knows that it won’t stop him, though, that when the time comes, it’ll be his knot that Stiles will be wrapped around. He can only groan silently at the internal war between his conscious and his instinct.

“Please alpha,” Stiles begs when he feels his cock start leaking.

“What baby boy? What do you need from me?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles replies dazedly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Chris soothes him as he continues to ease his finger in and out of the omega’s hole, keeping a gentle steady pace. On the next push in, he lightly prods Stiles’ channel, hitting a spongy spot inside. The effect is instantaneous as the omega jerks forward in surprise, crying out at the jolt of pleasure that has pierced him. His mind is confused, but his hips seem to know what to do as he starts to rut forward against the man’s body.

“Oh baby boy,” Chris breathes, rolling onto his back and curling his other arm around the fox to draw him onto his chest. Stiles whines at the movement as it has initially made him lose contact with the other man’s body.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Chris carefully slides a leg between Stiles’ legs, drawing it up until Stiles is now straddling a powerful thigh. “There you go love,” he croons as he tightens his grip and drops a kiss into the fox’s hair, nuzzling gently.

Chris shifts a little so that his angle is unimpeded before pushing his finger back in. Very carefully he starts pumping in and out more quickly, making sure to brush his finger against Stiles’ prostate. Soon the young fox is rutting against his thigh, whining in distress at the coil of pleasure tightening his abdomen.

“That’s right baby boy, don’t hold back,” Chris encourages him. Stiles’ mind is a haze of pleasure. The finger may have initially felt strange, but now it’s not enough. His cock is leaking rapidly and he needs something, anything to make it feel better. He pushes himself up on his elbows, bracing himself against the man’s naked chest. His hips seem to have a mind of their own, frantically rubbing against the man’s thigh. Vaguely in the back his mind, he’s aware that his own thigh is rubbing against Chris’ very much larger cock and subconsciously this seems to increase his arousal even more.

Chris watches Stiles’ chase after his orgasm. His head is thrown back, mouth parted and eyes squeezed shut, face grimacing in desperation. A high pitch whine is escaping from the back of his throat. The man runs his hand down Stiles’ back, stopping when he gets to the boy’s fluffy tail. Eyes steady on the fox’s face; he reaches over and grasps the tail firmly at the base, giving it a strong pull. Stiles wails at the sensation, hips pistoning uncontrollably at the pleasure. Chris responds by forcing another finger into the omega, shoving until he’s knuckle deep again before curling his digits, pressing down hard. The young fox cries out, voice choking off when his body draws tight, muscles locking. Chris traps Stiles’ leg between his own to hold him in place as the orgasm rips through him, cock jerking hard as come sprays all over his chest.

Stiles collapses on top of him, heedless of all the come that he’s released onto the male. He lies there on top, gasping for air, shaking from the overload of sensations. Chris withdraws his hand from Stiles’ ass so that he can run his fingers through the come on his chest in front of the omega’s face. Stiles can only watch dazedly as the alpha scoops some up onto his fingers before reaching down to smear it over his own swollen cock. Chris hisses at the initial contact of the cooling come before grasping himself firmly and fisting himself roughly.

One, two, three hard pulls. The fourth has him groaning, body rising up a bit as his orgasm explodes from him, painting thick white stripes across Stiles’ and his own body. He massages his cock, milking out all of his come, squeezing the last bit onto his fingers which he brings up to the teen’s mouth. Stiles just whines before his tongue is darting out to take a taste. It’s a mixture of Chris’ thick slightly bitter come and his own thinner sweeter fluid. He raises up his head a little, his eyes wide and bright. He leans over and starts licking up the fluid off of the man, who can only moan at the sensation of the tiny kitten licks.

“Fuck baby,” he rasps, “next time I’ll just shoot it directly into your mouth for you to eat.”

Stiles peers through his eyelashes before lowering his eyes and resuming his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> **Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A were-cat and a were-dog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.
> 
> ***Were-foxes are elusive creatures. Were-fox omegas even more so. All were omegas have visible characteristic of both ears and tails due to evolutionary changes where these characteristics are used to attract potential mates. Most omegas try to stay hidden for safety as they are easily bred, opting only to reveal these attributes to potential mates or after being claimed.


End file.
